Acuario
by mimichanMC
Summary: Cuando Nathaniel ganó en un concurso unos cuantos boletos gratis para el acuario de la cuidad se sintió como un chico con suerte, era la excusa perfecta para invitar a la chica de sus sueños a una cita con él... pero su suerte giró como si hubiera pasado junto a un gato negro.


_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Acuario_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Basado en el capítulo 39 "Delfín blanco._ _¡Al mar! de "Kaitou Saint Tail"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ciertos días Nathaniel se sentía como un chico con suerte. A veces solo como esa mañana rumbo al colegio se había topado con la camioneta de una emisora de radio local que estaba haciendo una transmisión en vivo y un pequeño concurso. Siendo París la cuidad del amor y el arte la trivia había ido sobre famosos cuadros del periodo romántico, como alguien que adoraba dibujar, saber sobre arte no era una cosa completamente extraña, había respondido bien a todas las preguntas y con ello se había ganado seis boletos para el acuario del trocadero.

Con los boletos en mano siguió su camino al colegio. Pronto la misma fantasía de siempre empezó a aparecer en su mente. Marinette y él caminando por los diferentes pasillos del gran acuario, mirando los peces. Él mirándola de cerca con los fantásticos colores de los cientos de peces haciendo un fondo perfecto para su tranquila belleza: los colores verdes, amarillos alegre y brillante como un girasol o quizá los castaños y cremas, como una dalila pacíficamente mirando los cristales, se sentía lleno de emoción solo de imaginar poder pasar tiempo con ella.

Cuando llegó al aula por suerte ella estaba allí como siempre risueña y encantadora platicando con Alya. Se aproximó a ellas esperando poder tener un momento para una apertura, cuando ambas guardaron silencio tomó su oportunidad.

— Buenos días Marinette – saludó con cierta timidez.

— Buenos días, Nathaniel – La chica respondió su saludo con la misma energía y calidez que él encontraba tan adorable.

Él realmente se sentía perdido en sus cálidos ojos azul mar y un poco incapaz de siquiera hablar cuando estaba cerca de ella. Era tan hermosa ante sus ojos.

— Buenos días, Marinette, Alya, Nathaniel.

El joven de cabello rubio se aproximó al pequeño grupo de gente con su usual buen humor. Nathaniel perdido en sus propios pensamientos no respondió el saludo. Con curiosidad Adrien miró lo que Nathaniel sostenía.

— Oh miren Nathaniel tiene entradas gratis para el acuario. Sé que tiene un nuevo tiburón tigre, me gustaría mucho verlo.

— Sí, sería genial poder ir al acuario todos juntos – dijo Alya apoyando siempre algún plan que le diera a su mejor amiga la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su amor platónico – seis entradas, que suerte.

— Oh Adrikin, ¿Tienes entradas para el acuario? – Chloe llegó junto a ellos colgándose del cuello de Adrien — ¡Acepto encantada la invitación!

— En realidad las entradas no son mías, son de Nathaniel.

Solo entonces Nathaniel regresó a la realidad, sabiendo que lo estaban incluyendo en una plática en la que no había dicho una sola palabra.

— Tienes suerte de que yo tenga mi agenda limpia este domingo – dijo Chloé arreglando un poco su cabello – Nathaniel puede invitarnos a mí y a Adrien al acuario… oh sí, Sabrina también puedes unirte.

— Podemos unirnos también ¿verdad? – dijo Alya al chico pelirrojo – son 6 entradas después de todo.

— Bien, si son tantas entradas supongo que pueden unirse – Chloé siguió organizándolo todo como si nada – no tienes ninguna objeción ¿Verdad?

Al verla Nathaniel supo que aunque tuviera alguna objeción en realidad Chloé ya había decidido todo ¿Valía la pena llevarle la contraria? Después de todo el plan también incluía a Marinette.

— Claro, será divertido ir todos juntos – dijo con una sonrisa tímida, contento de que de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para lograr invitar a la chica que tanto le gustaba a una cita… grupal, pero cita al final.

En ese momento la profesora entró al aula y las clases de ese día empezaron.

.

.

.

…

.

.

.

El domingo llegó con un clima perfecto de primavera, los turistas abarrotaban como siempre el trocadero y las entradas al acuario estaban llenas. Poco a poco todos fueron reuniéndose en la entrada, cuando estuvieron los 6 juntos lograron escurrirse entre la gente y entraron a el primer piso del acuario.

— El tiburón tigre está en el tercer piso, ¿Está bien si vamos a ver eso primero? – sugirió Adrien – como es una atracción nueva seguro se llenara muy rápido, después podemos recorrer lo demás ¿No creen que es una buena idea?

— Todas tus ideas son buenas Adrikins – dijo Chloé que no se había separado de su lado desde que se habían reunido.

— Creo que es una buena idea también – respondió Alya con buen humor.

— Por aquí está el ascensor – les dijo tímidamente como siempre Sabrina, apuntando al lugar donde la gente estaba reuniéndose.

Todo el grupo caminó a donde la gente se estaba reuniendo, seguro con la misma idea que ellos, había demasiada gente en las puertas del ascensor.

— Quizá deberíamos esperar al siguiente – sugirió Nathaniel.

— Subiremos seguro en este – Chloé empezó a abrirse paso entre la gente seguida de cerca por Sabrina como siempre. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la gente empezó a subir.

Solo Marinette se distrajo un momento leyendo el mapa del lugar, quería saber exactamente donde estaba el tanque de los tiburones para que Adrien pudiera disfrutar más del paseo. Cuando se habían encontrado antes, solo había tenido el valor de darle los buenos días, pero había escuchado en su conversación con Chloe lo difícil que había sido que su padre le diera el día libre. Cuando se dio cuenta de que todos habían entrado en el ascensor los siguió, el ascensor estaba abarrotado de gente y apenas puso un pie dentro una alarma sonó. La alarma de sobre peso. Todos giraron a verla, Marinette se sintió súbitamente acusada de ser la culpable de no dejar avanzar el ascensor y se sonrojó incomoda.

— Lo siento – se disculpó y dio un par de pasos atrás, la alarma dejó de sonar apenas bajó.

Las puertas empezaron a cerrarse. Ella esperaría el siguiente.

— ¡Marinette, espera!

Antes de que pudiera alejarse más, Adrien se había estirado hasta tomarla de la mano deteniéndola. Una de las personas que ya estaba dentro salió empujada por el movimiento de Adrien dejando un lugar libre.

— Una persona no hará ninguna diferencia – dijo amablemente tirando de ella para ayudarla a subir – ven.

Adrien sintió un especie de d'javu cuando tuvo a Marinette de la mano. De pronto fue una visión de rojo y puntos negros y cabello azul media noche lo que lo apareció ante él. "No me había fijado, Marinette se parece a…" las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Fuera un joven miró las puertas del ascensor cerrarse delante de él. Giró. Nos miró y dijo:

— Bueno ese fue mi papel, mucho gusto.

Hizo una reverencia y salió de la escena.

Mientras dentro de ascensor abarrotado Adrien y Marinette estaban hechos un ovillo justo frente a la puerta, tan apretados que fue imposible para Adrien soltar la mano de su compañera de aula, sin darle un codazo a alguien en el intento así que solo la mantuvo sostenida.

— Hey, ustedes dos están demasiado cerca – la joven rubia se quejó a gritos tratando de llamar la atención de Adrien desde el fondo de la cabina, si la gente no estuviera en medio de ellos seguro se habría acercado a ellos solo para apartarlos, y ni siquiera veía que estaban de la mano — ¡Sepárense!

Pero Ninguno de los dos les prestó atención. Marinette demasiado nerviosa viendo como sus manos estaban unidas, la mano más amplia y cálida… extrañamente familiar de Adrien rodeando la suya. Adrien intentando analizar el súbito pensamiento que había tenido al tomar su mano, quizá… quizá era que el movimiento era demasiado familiar con lo que hacía siempre con Ladybug ¿O no?

El timbre del ascensor sonó y las puertas se abrieron, las personas empezaron a salir empujando a las que tenían delante, estando los dos justo en la entrada se vieron obligados a salir también. Afuera finalmente pudieron soltarse de la mano "segundo piso" anunció una voz electrónica justo antes de cerrar las puertas de nuevo dejándolos afuera.

— ¿Segundo piso? — Adrien dijo en voz alta exclamando lo obvio.

— No quedamos… solos – Marinette no pudo evitar exclamar con una especie de angustia mirándolo con un suave sonrojo.

Mientras tanto en el tercer piso. Alya, Nathaniel, Chloé y Sabrina estaban de pie en la puerta del ascensor esperando. Chloe no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, impaciente.

— ¿Por qué mi Adrikin se quedó en el segundo piso con "ella"? – dijo con cierto desprecio.

— Creo que fue la gente la que los empujo a salir Chloé – la intento calmar Sabrina que sabía que una vez que su mejor amiga armaba una pataleta… podía hacer el paseo no tan divertido.

— No debí perder a Adrien de vista, ahora todo el día estará arruinado sin él.

— Saben, podríamos adelantarnos a ver el acuario – dijo Alya con una sonrisa satisfecha – Marinette y Adrien nos encontraran dentro seguramente, solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí – Vamos Nathaniel.

Alya tomó del brazo al chico pelirrojo jalándolo dentro de la exposición sin que él supiera como oponerse. Para Alya las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que había creído que podían salir ese día, ahora Marinette y Adrien podrían pasar un rato juntos y con suerte su amiga podría tener al menos un par de palabras agradables con el chico "suerte Marinette, no puedo hacer más como tu cupido de amor". Sin querer quedarse atrás Chloé y Sabrina los siguieron sin más remedio.

En el segundo piso, los otros dos chicos en lugar de esperar a que el ascensor hiciera de nuevo todo el recorrido de subir y después bajar todos los pisos, encontraron las escaleras mecánicas.

— Yo… lo siento Adrien, no nos habríamos quedado atrás si no hubiera insistido en subir al ascensor.

— No podíamos dejarte atrás Marinette. No querías quedarte sola ¿O sí?

Subieron juntos a las escaleras mecánicas que estaban rodeadas por un enorme acuario de peces tropicales que nadaban tranquilamente ignorantes de la gente que subía a su lado. Marinette miraba el reflejo del cristal, fingiendo ver los peces cuando en realidad miraba la espalda de Adrien que miraba el acuario por el reflejo de los vidrios del tanque de agua "Porque las cosas siempre resultan así… desearía tener valor para iniciar una conversación, de lo que sea, solo poder hablar con él… estamos solos ¿Por qué me detengo?". Mientras tanto Adrien que miraba uno de los peces de pronto, tuvo esa extraña alucinación, solo por un segundo al ver el reflejo de la espalda de Marinette en el vidrio del tanque la vio vestida con el traje de Ladybug, se sintió tan confundido que tuvo que voltear a verla de frente, de nuevo como siempre, solo era Marinette.

— Yo… — ¿Qué iba a decirle? El impulso de llamarla fue inevitable, pero entonces no supo que decirle en realidad.

— ¿Sí, Adrien?

— Yo… no, no importa.

Marinette estaba a punto de girar al acuario de nuevo, pero esta era su oportunidad ¿Verdad? Podía decirle algo ahora. Se armó de valor y le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

— Y… ¿tú qué opinas de Ladybug, Adrien? – casi se arrepintió de su impulsiva pregunta. ¿En realidad quería saber lo que Adrien pensaba de su alter ego?

— ¿Yo?

— Alya todo el tiempo está hablando de ella – levantó sus hombros y los dejo bajar - ya sabes por el ladyblog.

— La adoro.

La expresión de Adrien fue tan dulce y sincera que Marinette sintió como las mejillas se le ponían calientes, ojala no estuviera poniendo roja, aunque era lo más seguro. Pero Adrien no estaba mirándola, en realidad estaba el mismo sonrojado por su propia repentina sinceridad, así que evito su rostro para no mostrarle ese rubor.

— Es decir ¡la admiro!… - peces amarillos con rayas negras nadaron veloces sobre su cabeza mientras él miraba la parte de arriba del tanque que los rodeaba - solo… hace poco la vi de cerca, ella es realmente hermosa y muy valiente. Creo que admiro lo que hace, desearía poder conocerla más para saber si la chica bajo al antifaz es tan estupenda como cuando lo lleva puesto, ya sabes, cosas de fanáticos.

Marinette no supo realmente que responder, solo atinó a sonreír y mirar de nuevo al tanque. En realidad casi le alegraba que él no pudiera reconocerla sin su antifaz, seguro si supiera que Ladybug era ella, solo una chica común y corriente, una más del montón… podía disfrutar al menos de ese modo que él la adorara.

Adrien por otro lado no dejo de mirarla de reojo. Sintió un peso casi doloroso en su estómago al verla darle la espalda. Cuantas veces había ido tras Ladybug mientras saltaban por los tejados de Paris, había con el tiempo memorizado la forma en la que su pelo flotaba con el viento, la forma en la que flexionaba su espalda llena de seguridad en una pose que solo podía describir como hermosa y elegante. Si la comparaba con la de Marinette ahora, relajada y un poco desgarbada… este pensamiento apasionado le llenó la cabeza "pero… no es su físico lo que me lo dice… sino lo que me hace sentir. Marinette y Ladybug se parecen".

Sin darse cuenta ambos habían llegado al tercer piso y pronto estaban frente al tanque de tiburones y allí sus compañeros los encontraron. Chloé se aproximó a él con un mohín molesto en todo su rostro.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – reclamó colgándose de su brazo — ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

— Que más íbamos a hacer en un acuario – Marinette estaba dispuesta a no dejar que el mal humor de Chloé arruinara el paseo de Adrien – mirábamos los peces.

— Adrien, por allá hay unos peces que dan miedo, vamos a verlos.

Sin darle oportunidad a negarse lo jaló con ella lejos del grupo, siguiéndolos solo Sabrina. Alya pasó su brazo por el hombro de su mejor amiga. Marinette la miró con calma. Como si pudieran hablar sin palabras y de dijeran "¿Pasaste un buen momento con Adrien?" "ha sido muy bueno Alya".

— Vi por allá un delfín blanco – abrazándola la hizo caminar a su lado - vamos a verlo amiga.

— Vamos – la siguió de buen humor, quizá no podría volver a cruzar palabra con Adrien si Chloé lo seguía acaparando, pero al menos ese pequeño momento que habían pasado a solas era suficiente.

En medio de los dos grupos que se habían separado Nathaniel solo de quedo sin saber a quién seguir. A veces él solo creía que tenía buena suerte, pero no era cierto.

 ** _Fin_**

 _26 de julio de 2017_

 _4:32 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nota de autora: He estado teniendo un pequeño bloqueo en mis fics de esta serie, especialmente con uno llamado Aphrodite… chicas, si va haber una segunda parte solo ténganme paciencia. Ustedes no están pasa saberlo, pero yo si para contárselos, soy incondicional fan de este anime llamado Kaitou Saint Tail y esta escena en específico la adoro – la repetí como 20 veces mientras escribía y la disfrute cada vez *-* — y dije "Oye… de nuevo… para variar… esta escena podría pasar perfectamente en MLB también, vamos a soltar un poco los dedos" La he interpretado casi idéntica a como ocurrió en la serie original, me he copiado incluso muchos diálogos y me sorprende lo bien que calzan xD. Solo ha sido un pequeño ejerció de imaginación, espero que lo hayan disfrutado conmigo._

 ** _¿Reviews? Pues claro :D_**

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


End file.
